Las Vegas
Sin City, Vegas | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | State = Nevada | City = Las Vegas | Locale = Mojave Desert | Population = | First = Avengers Vol 1 47 | Quotation = I've been told Vegas is where one can find an endless supply of cheap alcohol and cheaper women. They tell me this is a city of debauchery. | Speaker = Fat Cobra | QuoteSource = Iron Fist Vol 1 78 | Overview = Las Vegas is the most populous city in the state of Nevada, United States of America and an internationally known vacation, shopping, entertainment and gambling destination. The name Las Vegas is often applied to the unincorporated areas that surround the city, especially the resort areas on and near the Las Vegas Strip. This 4½ mi (7.2 km) stretch of Las Vegas Boulevard is mostly outside the Las Vegas city limits, in the unincorporated towns of Paradise and Winchester. | HistoryText = 1960's A branch of the Greys came to Earth and established a casino in Las Vegas called Area 52. Modern Era During Hydra's control of the United States, a contingent of rebel American superheroes called the Underground used The Mount as base of operations, which resulted in a peak of rebel activity in the nearby vicinity, including Las Vegas. Because of this, Hydra targeted Las Vegas, sending an army of Hydra Helicarriers to raze the city. Following the attack, the Underground arrived to find and rescue trapped civilians who survived the assault. They were then relocated to The Mount. After Hydra's fall, Doctor Strange used magic to restore the city. He accidentally tore an interdimensional doorway from where Mephisto invaded Las Vegas, manifesting the supernatural casino Hotel Inferno. The tower's influence began to change the citizens of Las Vegas, making them act on their very base instinct and impulse. In turn, for even the lesser of sins, their souls were taken by Mephisto. After Strange failed to win the liberation of the city, Wong assembled the Midnight Sons to oppose Mephisto's forces. The Hell-Lord was defeated when Johnny Blaze usurped his vacant throne and became the new king of Hell. The city returned to normalcy afterwards. | PointsOfInterest = * Bishop met with the villain Stryfe at Betty Noir's café to make an alliance. | Residents = Alternate Realities Earth-8545 The Las Vegas in Earth-8545 became home to one of the last remaining Avenger's Compounds on the planet. Vi-Locks were kept out by heavy duty disruptors that surrounded the city. Earth-807128 In Earth-807128, Hammer Falls was the number one tourist destination in Amerika. Most of the tourists who visited come to pray for the heroes to return or buy or sell some hero memorabilia. The spot where Mjolnir fell was a particularly sacred place. Hammer Falls was the locale where Magneto and Absorbing Man finished off the heroes' "Great White Hope." Hawkeye's third ex-wife, Tonya, and their daughter, Ashley, lived there with Ultron Eight, working in Tonya's Garage. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Vegas%2C_Nevada }} Category:Earth-8545 Category:Earth-807128 Category:Amerika Category:The Kingdom of the Kingpin